


You couldn't even last six months, huh Kid?

by iambjo12



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Quick Convo with Vauseman.  Not real spoilers from season 6 but sort of??? I wrote with the knowledge of what happens and went with it.





	You couldn't even last six months, huh Kid?

“So I just thought you should know, I’ve been kind of sleeping with another woman.”

 

“Very funny, Pipes.”

 

“See, it makes me so happy you no longer assume that I am and that we can joke about it.”

 

“Me too, kid.”

 

“But I am.  Another woman is in my bed right this second.”

 

“Alright, I’ll bite.  Who is in your bed Piper?”

 

“CO Artesian McCullough.”

 

“Who the fuck is that?  The blonde guard?”

 

“Yeah.  I ran into her at the grocery store.  She had on the floor literally crying over spilt milk.  I couldn’t get leave her there like that, Al.”

 

“So you brought her home, to your bed.”

 

“Yes, I did.  I think she has severe PTSD from the riot.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“I feel like she trusts me and that I should help her any way that I can.”

 

“Like, for instance, letting her sleep with you.”

 

“It’s just easier than getting settled down on the couch only to have her wake me up an hour later screaming in her sleep.  If I’m already in there I just have to reach over instead of relocating.”

 

“You couldn’t even last six months, huh Kid?” 

 

“Stop it.  I’m the one who should be worried about you and ‘Badison’.”

 

“Okay, that just made me throw up in my mouth a little.”

 

“Fair enough.  I love you Al. Can’t wait for you to be home with me.”

 

“And McCollough.”

 

“For now.  I convinced her to take a bit more of a leave but soon she’ll be back and you can interrogate her then.”

 

“Think I’ll just trust you and leave the poor traumatized CO alone.”

 

“Good plan.”

 

“I love you too, prison wifey.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
